Environment
This is the environment section. There will be sparse lore here. This section will mainly hold: maps, terrain, cross-sections, and maybe plants. World Map with Color The world map is 3 dimensional, so bare with the top down view. This is the colored world map. Due to the fact Ambinite tend to move towards one another the mountains can be huge; Mounteverest sized mountains. Climate is relativity the same as our very own earth. North and south are cold cold cold. Near the equator things are warm warm. In between the equator and north and south is a desirable zone. Each zone is desirable except the north and south. Not to different from our own World Map with Names This is the map with names. The two main continents/ regions are Burknot and Trinia are final names. The rest will be made later. Burknot is like the Europe of the world. Trinia (because I'm Canadian) is the Canada of the world. The Trinia Tail is a formidable defense against Burknot and the back side of Trinia are massive mountain ranges that are near impossible to cross. Best bet is to go around. The little islands in Trinia's grasp is Sparkton Station. It's Trinia's trading post; it is also the largest trading post, it is practically a city, metropolis if you will. The land masses that exist at the top part of the map is the Kanota Region. World Map Cross-Section Sea Floor Starting from the bottom we have the seafloor. 9km below sea level. Nothing to special except there is a lot of cracks and moving plates due to the war. The Shatters and False Land The cracks produce earth which can have ambinite embedded into them. These small bits and sometimes large bits float up into the White Sea, or if you're a snob, Lesser Clouds. Those floating bits form The Shatters. It is a cluster of shards of land that settle at the White Sea. It's just coincidence. Some pieces do fly higher or lower. If it's above the White Sea it is often called False Land. If there's a group of it, it will often be referred to as a Shatters. Blue Sea The Blue Sea is quite active. Incredibly strong waters especially when far from land. When near land the water is calmer, especially when under the True Lands when traveling around The Pillars. However large rocks do fall from the pillars which can cause some small to massive waves. It is incredibly Dangerous when traversing The Pillars by sea however there is enough room for flying ships. Lesser Lands The Lesser Lands are smaller in size and poorer than the True Lands. However the land is more fertile due to the clusters of ambinite that dot the land. Majority of the lands water edge is a straight drop off, however areas that hold beaches or a slow declines are great havens for shipping and fishing towns. As the water is calmer near the coast that also make fishing towns a viable option. The mountain up to the True Land is often referred to as The Wall. The Wall is incredibly steep and is often just a cliff face. It is climbable but it ranges from 4 to 6 kilometers. Some place are even up by 10km. The best form of transportation up The Wall is either air ships or The Scarlet Chains (Named after Scarlet). The Scarlet Chain is a gondola. Both options are expensive. The Wall is no joke. The "Continental" Pillars The Pillars are what are underneath all True Land. They are what support it. The way The Pillars are formed are from cracks in the Earth's Tectonic Plates and also holes. As the ambinite suspend the magma it doesn't form a hill. It instead comes up in a massive column. This pushed up the once sea level ground up past the White Sea and is now known as the True Lands. The Pillars are rich with minerals and are a hot spot for mining operation. However the area is dangerous as many rocks fall from The Pillar's ceiling. These can hit the little platforms created by The Pillars or create massive waves (sometimes small waves). Most mining operations happen near the coast, on the outskirts of The Pillars near Lesser Lands or the Blue Sea. The waters are not as deep as the Blue Sea but there are trenches. Cavities in the crust that go all the way down and sometimes past sea level. Mainly unexplored. Lots of fish live there and lots undiscovered. Best form of transportation: small fast boats, big armored boats, and small fast airships. The White Sea To the True Lands, the Lesser Clouds look like a White Sea. It is the first layer of clouds and there is a lot of it. Super dense clouds that have very few holes. Above the Lesser Lands, the White Sea has many holes that sunlight breaks through. Because of the many clouds, the Blue Sea is often dark and stormy, unfavorable for travel. The White Sea hides The Shatters, clusters of floating rock. This cloud layer also holds a lot of water. Many villages, towns, cities, and plants utilize it by capturing the clouds that drift. Then by condensation they collect the water. True Land The main land of the world. Up in the air by 4 to 6 kilometers on average. Dotted with forest, Mountains, flats, rivers, lakes, and holes. The holes go down to T'he Pillars'. The Majority of the wealthy live on the True Land. A lot of civilization is on the True Land due to it's vastness. People on the True Land view the Lesser Land as poorer, working class. Not to say that the True Land doesn't have resources or work. The True Land holds a abundance of minerals, farm land, lakes, forests, deserts. There are a lot of resources that can be gathered. However there isn't much for oils and ambinite. That's what the Lesser Lands are used for, as well as there abundance of fish varieties. The plants on this land get water from rivers and rain. And from the mist that shoots out of the holes. Holes on the True Land can be the size of small to large lakes. Wind and mist shoot up from the holes. Traveling through the air space above these holes can be hard with a big ship but with something small it is more doable. The wind is simply stronger in different areas. King Clouds The final cloud layer of the world. They are called Kings because they are the highest. The clouds are thin, but occasionally you'll see some big ones, especially above the True Land. The King Clouds are 6km above the Lesser Clouds